eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Knights in the Round/statue geo
This is the statuettes list for the quest Knights in the Round, Swords of Destiny Timeline quest number 2, arranged by geography. Qeynos and surrounding areas Qeynos Area , Temple of Life, in the water (Sir Jeremy) , Concordium Tower, yellow portal room, (Sir Noel) , in the library (Sir Motin) , room between Vargon and Borthen (Sir Lyle) Antonica, Stormhold, and Blackburrow , Keep of the Ardent Needle, upstairs (Lady Valerian) , Goblin Tunnels, tunnel dead-end (Zone down to Stormhold IV on Map) (Lady Ana) , The Vault of Maelstrom, on altar (Sir Tankor) , Room with Geologist Fribden, in the water (Sir Fandor) Freeport and surrounding areas Freeport Area , Destroyed Tower of Marr, inside (Lady Aldana) , Globule Room (Sir Kendrick) , Sludgewalkers Hatchling room (Sir Tallon) , By NPC Grum Zoomly (Sir Danik) , Gorowyn building, downstairs (Sir Dandle) Commonlands, Wailing Caves, and Fallen Gate , Top of General VharTaug's Tower (Sir William Taros) , Kyllik the Fated's room (Sir Vuldin) , Alarm building near Little Neriak, top floor (Lady Tyzania) Zones connected to Shattered Lands bells Thundering Steppes and Ruins of Varsoon , rumbler tunnels (Sir Woldred) , Tome of Death room (Sir Paldoras) Zek and Deathfist Citadel , Shadowed Shrine (Sir Bunynn) , Deathfist Savings and Loan (Sir Yando) Everfrost and Permafrost , on ocean floor (Sir Magnus) , on NW Banquet Table (Sir Thodin) Feerrott, CT, and Obelisk of Lost Souls , Eastern Fear Camp, in tent (Sir Ionis) , Cave of Fear (Lady Wendee) , Green clay golem room (Sir Elliot) , 1st floor spiral stair room (East door) (Sir Lawrence) , 3rd floor West Ring Event, top of spiral ramp (South door) (Sir Lemenke) Nektulos Forest and Nektropos Castle , Everling's Research Laboratory (hidden library in basement) (Lady Theeral) ("Nek3"), top floor above Sheila Everling's room (Lady Tera, alternative location to the Estate of Unrest) , West Bear Cave (Sir Windle) Enchanted Lands and Rivervale , inside The Misty Mine (Sir Dydius) , Laughing Trout, on band stage thats inside or rather under the big tree from back side (Sir Hukkle) , Jum-Jum tap (Sir Fiddin) Lavastorm and Solusek's Eye , Temple of Solusek Ro, Tome of Tranix room (Sir Gandark) , Sublevel 7 - Room to right on path to Forge of Ages, on table (Sir Rodrin) Echoes of Faydwer zones Greater Faydark, Achadechism, and New Tunaria , Virosinoid Cave behind waterfall (Lady Erynn) , Behind (Sir Pumpy) , inside Temple of Growth (Sir Gunn) , Tower of the Fourth Guard (Sir Olstag) , Sentry Creation Chamber (Lady Kryss) , Tower of Arcane Research, on Lower Walkway (Sir Andral) Butcherblock, Kaladim, and Unrest , Glubbsunk Cove, on platform in the cave (Sir Cordin) , behind Queen Varronik's Throne (Sir Hogunk) , Bank Vault, 2nd floor, (Opened with keg dropped from NPC Great Grenadier Gonga) go to the wall on the outside of the bank at and use the dynamite - no poi marked for this one. Click the bottom of the door. (Lady Hilda) , Second floor dining room (Lady Tera, alternative location to Nektropos Castle: Tribulation a.k.a. "Nek3") Lesser Faydark , in the Shadowed Grove, near Tower of Zet - the entrance to Obelisk of Blight (Sir Gubbin) Loping Plains and Mistmoore Catacombs , West Overlook tower, upstairs (Lady Penelope) , second floor in The Mess Hall (Sir Erol) , Climbable Wall/The Ascent, in the pool (Lady Myth) Steamfont and Klak'Anon , Steamfont Wetlands, Kubra'nafee's cave (Sir Dumple) , Zoo, Deagle's room (Lady Shanna)